User blog:CuchulainSetanta/Black Mask's Assassins vs. the Iron Horde Warlords
Black Mask's Assassins: the team of hired killers tasked with killing a young Batman! The Iron Horde Warlords: the bloodthirsty orc warriors who washed across Draenor in a tide of blood and iron! Who is deadliest? During Batman's second year of crimefighting, the crime boss Black Mask had grown tired of the new vigilante's interference in his plots. On Christmas Eve, Black Mask hired eight of the world's top hitmen, assassins, and mercenaries for the job of a lifetime: kill the Batman by the time the sun rose. The winner would get $50,000,000 and the street cred of having killed the Dark Knight. Team Leader: Bane Born and raised in the brutal Peña Dura prison, Bane is easily the most dangerous of the assassins. He wears a harness that injects him with the drug known as Venom, which enhances his strength and durability to superhuman levels. He is also a brilliant tactician and skilled fighter, capable of going toe to toe with Batman and coming out on top. As a last resort, he carries a sample of the experimental TN-1 drug, which boosts his strength and endurance even further than Venom, making him capable of tearing apart buildings or surviving impacts with speeding armored vehicles unharmed. However, this comes at the cost of degrading his mental health, causing decreased intelligence and memory loss. Second in Command: Deathstroke An ex-Special Forces operative, Slade Wilson was the subject of an experiment by the US government that gave him enhanced intelligence, strength, speed, stamina, and a healing factor. Though blind in his right eye, Deathstroke is the best mercenary in the world, having carried out 14 successful assassinations of public figures by the time he was contacted by Black Mask. He is clad in full body armor and wields a variety of weapons including twin ninjato swords, a ballistic staff concealing a rifle and micro-bomb launcher, a grappling hook, a Desert Eagle pistol, and stun grenades. The Muscle: Killer Croc Waylon Jones was born with a unique condition that caused him to manifest reptillian attributes, including leathery skin, claws, and sharpened teeth. Abused as a child, he soon became a criminal and murderer. Feeling he is more of an animal than a human, Killer Croc is a cannibal who delights in eating his victims. He is covered in reptilian scales that can deflect knives and gunfire. He can cut a man clean in half with his claws, and bite hard enough to break through steel. Croc can track humans by scent, and can hold his breath underwater for long periods of time with no discomfort. He has a regenerative healing factor that can heal injuries in minutes, but extended periods of trauma cause his condition to become more animalistic. The Stealth Fighter: Copperhead Though her past is unknown, Copperhead may be one of many Central American criminals using the alias, as previous reports have identified Copperhead as a male figure. Whatever her origins, Copperhead is a skilled cotortionist, acrobat, and escape artist, having broken out of at least fourteen prisons by the time she became involved in the hunt for Batman. She prefers to kill her enemies with a variety of unspecified but fast-acting poisons concealed in her fingernails, but can also use her cotortionist skills to grapple with foes, either suffocating them or breaking their necks. The Support: Deadshot Floyd Lawton is an experienced soldier and mercenary, though he suffers from self-destructive tendancies, known for taking unnecessary and reckless risks during missions. He is one of, if not the, best marksmen in the world, pulling off shots that would seem to be impossible. His typical weapons include a sniper rifle of unspecified make and model (likely custom-built), as well as two wrist-mounted guns that combine the accuracy of a sniper rifle and the full-auto fire of an assault rifle. The Energy-Wielder: Firefly ' ' A former pyrotechnical expert for Panessa studios, Garfield Lynns became a seriel arsonist after his expertise became an obsession. Afflicted with pyromania, Firefly cannot always control his infernos, and has been scarred over 90% of his body after being caught in one of his own fires. He wears a winged jetpack that enables him to fly high above the battlefield, and wields a flamethrower and incindiary grenades in combat. The Femme Fatale: Lady Shiva Though most of her past is unknown, Sandra Woo-San is known to have worked for and trained under Kirigi, the same martial artist who trained Bruce Wayne. It is also believed that she has ties to the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul. She is one of the greatest martial artists in the world, and uses ninja tactics and weaponry including a ninjato and smoke bombs. The Rogue Element: Electrocutioner A veteran of underground street fighting, Lester Buchinsky designed and built two shock gauntlets to give himself an edge in the ring. When they make contact with an object, the shock gloves emit electricity powerful enough to stop a man's heart after prolonged exposure. However, Electrocutioner is more bark than bite, and his weapons are more dangerous than he is. He will likely be the first to fall in combat. After being deposed and imprisoned for war-crimes, the orc Garrosh Hellscream, former Warchief of the Horde, was liberated by a rogue bronze dragon and taken into the past for an uncertain reason. Betraying and killing his dragon benefactor, Garrosh found he had been transported to the orc homeworld of Draenor before the First War between the Horde and Alliance. Seeking out his father Grommash Hellscream, Garrosh warned him of the warlock Gul'dan's plan to use the blood of the demon Mannoroth to bend the orc clans into the service of the Burning Legion. When Grommash later met Gul'dan, he refused to drink the demon blood and slew Mannoroth, altering the course of history. Grommash, with Garrosh's guidance and weapon technology from the future, declared the formation of the Iron Horde, which would conquer both Draenor and the Azeroth of the present day. Team Leader: Grommash Hellscream ' ' Warchief of the Iron Horde, Grommash Hellscream is a legend among the orcs for his martial prowess and "iron will". No matter the circumstances or the odds stacked against him, Grommash never gives in and will always fight to the death. He wields his family's ancestral axe, Gorehowl, in combat. Capable of cleaving the heads of giants or demons in twain, Gorehowl is named for the unique shrieking noise made when the axe is swung. Second in Command: Blackhand Chieftain of the Blackrock clan, Blackhand was already a skilled weapons-forger and wielder before Garrosh brought the advanced technology of present-day Azeroth to the Iron Horde, and he quickly mastered the new weapons' use. He takes his name from his right hand, which was encased in black lava rock after a run-in with elemental spirits, giving him enhanced strength and durability in that hand. He is a brilliant tactician, said to always be capable of turning the tide of battle in his favor. He wields a colossal war-hammer called the Black Hand, as well as a Blackrock shrapnel rifle, a type of shotgun that fires a spray of burning shrapnel instead of pellets. The Muscle: Kargath Bladefist Raised a slave of the Gorian Empire, Kargath fought as a gladiator in the Highmaul Arena, promised freedom if he could kill one hundred opponents. When this turned out to be a lie, he cut off his own left hand with a sharpened rock and replaced it with a long sword called the Bladefist. After leading a slave revolt, Kargath became chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan. In addition to his legendary weapon, Kargath is immune to pain, ritualistically mutilating himself to build his endurance. The Stealth Fighter: Kilrogg Deadeye Chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg is trained in jungle warfare, striking from ambush with poisoned weapons and then melting back into the trees. Like all Bleeding Hollow chieftains, Kilrogg ritualistically sacrificed his left eye to be granted a vision of his own death - because of this, he fights with utter confidence, knowing how he will die and knowing that nothing else can kill him. His primary weapon is the Bite of the Bleeding Hollow, a pole-axe made from the jawbone of a fanged jungle beast. The Support: Fenris Wolfbrother Though born the son of Garad, chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, Fenris Wolfbrother became chieftain of the Thunderlord clan after a disagreement with his father. A highly skilled hunter, Fenris has trained all his life in taming or killing the savage beasts of Draenor, including the gronn, giant demigods feared and respected by all the races of Draenor. In battle, he wields the Bow of the Iron Wolf, which he can fire with pinpoint accuracy. The Energy-Wielder: Ner'zhul Shaman of the Shadowmoon clan, Ner'zhul was bullied and threatened into joining the Iron Horde and, when his shamanic talents proved insufficient to Grommash's desires, was forced to embrace the forbidden power of the Void. Ner'zhul wields void energy in combat, draining the strength of his enemies and summoning the dead to fight for him. The Femme Fatale: Azuka Bladefury A warrior of the Burning Blade clan, Azuka ascended to the role of chieftain after the deaths of her father and nephews in battle. A master swordswoman, Azuka wields the longsword Sanketsu in battle. The Burning Blade coat their swords in a flammable oil, which Azuka can ignite with her mastery of fire magic. The Rogue Element: Imperator Mar'gok ' ' The Sorcerer-King of the Gorian Empire, Mar'gok is only an ally of the Iron Horde because of their military might; if the opportunity presents itself, he would likely betray his teammates. Like all ogres, Mar'gok is extraordinarly strong and durable, but he also is a master of the arcane, using mysterious runestones to enhance his already substantial magical abilities. He can fire mystical bolts, create explosive "arcane mines", and summon creatures of living magic energy. X-Factors: The Assassins are armed with more advanced technology than the Warlords, but the Warlords have magic at their disposal. The Warlords are more experienced in functioning as a team, while the Assassins work best as individual fighters. The Assassins are more skilled in fighting small groups, while the Warlords work best supported by an army. Category:Blog posts